Ancient Flower
Ancient Flowers are items from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Link can only find these randomly on the ground in areas affected by Timeshift Stones in the Lanayru Desert region of The Surface. He can bring them to the Scrap Shop in the Skyloft Bazaar in order to upgrade his equipment. Link is required to collect at least one so Gondo can repair LD-301S Scrapper. This is the only treasure required to complete the game. Ancient Flowers also appear in certain parts (such as cavern in the northeast portion of the Stronghold) of the Pirate Stronghold affected by Timeshift Orbs. They can also be obtained as one of the three possible prizes for a scoring 400 to 590 points in Pumpkin Pull. Its Collection menu description reveals that its roots yield precious oil and is described as a flower that bloomed mostly in Lanayru Province in ancient times. Gondo also states that his Grandfather once told him that the extract from the flowers acts as oil for Robots like Scrapper and it was likely that the lack of Ancient Flowers in Skyloft as a source of oil to maintain him is what lead to Scrapper breaking down. Ancient Flowers can be used to upgrade multiple items. They can upgrade the Bug-Catching Net into the Big Bug Net, the Hook Beetle into the Quick Beetle, and the Quick Beetle into the Tough Beetle. They can also be sold to Rupin in his house at night for 30 Rupees apiece. Theory Extinction Since the flower only appears in timeshifted areas created by Timeshift Stones, the flower presumably went extinct and no longer exists in the present save for flowers obtained from the past via Timeshift Stones. Its extinction was likely the result of the formerly green and lush Lanayru Province's transformation into a desert wasteland of Lanayru Desert. Ancient Robots' Decline Due to the flower's use in repairing LD-301S Scrapper, it can be assumed that the Ancient Flowers played an important role in maintaining Ancient Robots and its non-existence in present day Lanayru Desert likely lead to the Ancient Robots decline by the events of Skyward Sword, save for LD-002G Scervo, LD-003K Dreadfuse, and LD-301S Scrapper who only continues to function as a result of being repaired by Gondo using an Ancient Flower that Link obtained from Lanayru of the past via the Timeshift Stones. According to Gondo, extract from Ancient Flowers acts as oil for Ancient Robots like Scrapper and thus it is likely that it was the loss of the Ancient Flowers as a source for oil to maintain the LD-301 series robots that lead to them breaking down. However as shown with Scrapper, it is possible to restore function to Ancient Robots in the present if they are provided with oil from an Ancient Flower obtained from the past, indicating that as long as Timeshift Stones exist, then other LD-301 series Ancient Robots could also be restored at some point (possibly after the events of Skyward Sword) in the present during the Era of Skyloft. Since they are able to function in the present, LD-00 series Robots like Scervo and Dreadfuse likely do not require Ancient Flowers as a source of oil to maintain functionality. See also * Materials Category:Materials Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items